Gwen and Sky
This article focuses on the interactions between Gwen and Sky Overview Despite being on opposite teams the two manage to become friends in Trials and Triva-lations. Sky and Gwen discuss strategy and other subjects throughout their time together on the show. Sky notices a pattern of Gwen hardly participating in challenges and making it far in the game. Eventually this irritates her too much, and leads to her voting her out in Puzzle Riot and Korean Teaching or Learning. Gwen would be angry with Sky in Final Four Face Off! And refuses to cheer her on. However, in Totally Dramatic Finale! Sky would apologize to her for voting her out, and the two would start over again as friends. Total Drama Roleplay Season 1 Trials and Triva-lations Sky introduces herself to Gwen, and Gwen does the same. Sky is happy for Gwen when her team won the first challenge. In the confessional Sky says that she has a good feeling about Gwen, and she feels that Gwen is very shy because she didn't talk much during the first challenge. The two head back to the girls cabin, and talk about how great it would be if both merged. The Super Wi-Fi Spies Both are excited to merge, but are less excited when Chris throws a mysterious can in the room. Sky and Gwen are angered when they find out that Chris drugged them, as part of the challenge. Sky decides to vote for Heather, and asks Gwen to do the same. Heather would be eliminated thanks to their votes. Puzzle Riot Gwen and Sky discuss how great it is to be in the final 8. Chris reveals a bunch of funny images that makes Gwen and Sky both break into laughter at the sight of the photos. Gwen does not participate in the challenge which gets on Sky's nerves. Sky states in the confessional that no one deserves to just float to the finale without participating. Both would be up for elimination again, and this time Sky decides to vote out Gwen. In the confessional she states that she feels bad about voting her out, but it is better to eliminate a friend sooner than later. But Gwen is still in the competition, and can tell that Sky voted for her. Korean Teaching or Learning Gwen glares at Sky when she wakes up, but does not say anything. Sky is confused, but Sky decides to let it go. In the confessional Gwen reveals that she knows that Sky voted for her to be eliminated. Gwen would have little participation in the challenge, as predicted by Sky. Gwen votes out Sky, and the second time around Gwen and Sky would vote each other out. This would lead to both of them being in the bottom 2. Gwen is eliminated, and Sky is safe in a nail biter. Final Four Face Off! Sky is cheered on by many but not Gwen and a few others. Gwen would be excited after Duncan's elimination, but still did not cheer for Sky. Sky tries to apologize for voting her out, but is ignored by Gwen. Sky tries to come into contact with Gwen, but Chris gets rid of the eliminated contestants. Totally Dramatic Finale! Sky tells all of the contestants who she may have gotten on the wrong foot with that she is sorry for eliminating them. She specifically talks to Gwen, and apologizes for eliminating her. Gwen initially ignores Sky, but then agrees to put the past behind them. Gwen tells Sky that she voted her to win the season. Gwen and Sky celebrate when Sky is announced the winner. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Friendships